A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is widely applied due to its excellent performance. Generally, the TFT-LCD mainly comprises a liquid crystal display module and a housing, and the liquid crystal display module comprises a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight module and the like. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate 1 and a color filter substrate 2 which are provided opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer 3 provided between the array substrate 1 and the color filter substrate 2. The backlight module is used for providing a surface light source with uniform brightness for the liquid crystal display panel, and generally comprises a light-guiding plate 5, a back plate 6 and the like. The liquid crystal display panel is attached and fixed to the back plate 6 through a glue frame 7.
During the course of manufacturing the TFT-LCD, electrostatic charges may be accumulated on the color filter substrate 2 in the process for forming the liquid crystal display panel, and during the working of the TFT-LCD, electrostatic charges may also be accumulated on the color filter substrate 2. If the electrostatic charges accumulated on the color filter substrate 2 cannot be discharged in time, static electricity will occur, and the static electricity may often cause breakdown of the COF (flexible printed circuit board), leading to a poor display such as occurrence of a bright line. In order to discharge the electrostatic charges accumulated on the color filter substrate 2, in the prior art, a transparent conductive layer 4 (such as an indium tin oxide layer) is formed on a light-outputting surface of the color filter substrate 2, and the transparent conductive layer 4 and the back plate 6 (which is made of metal material) are connected by attaching a conductive adhesive tape 8, so that the electrostatic charges may be conducted to the back plate 6 through the conductive adhesive tape 8 and thus discharged through the grounded back plate 6.
The inventor recognizes following problems in the prior art: generally, the conductive adhesive tape is artificially adhered to the transparent conductive layer 4 and the back plate 6, however, since the operation space for the adherence is small, the adherence is time and labor consuming, the accuracy thereof is also low and thus the defect rate of products is high. In addition, the conductive adhesive tape is easily fallen off, especially in a heat circumstance, thus the discharge of electrostatic charges is poor and the display quality is decreased.